


A casa

by AyzuLK



Series: A casa [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A lot of people are dead here, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Boruto e Himawari, Dead Hinata, Dead Sakura, F/M, Haunted Houses, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Shisui and Naruto are bros, Terror, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, dead Itachi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Naruto é um investigador paranormal tentando lidar com a perda da própria família quando é procurado por um estranho no meio da madrugada para um caso misterioso.Uma casa palco de homicídios seguidos de suicídios ao longo dos anos, guardadora de um segredo obscuro que agora precisa ser desvendado, antes que mais uma vida inocente possa ser perdida.[SasuNaru] [Paranormal]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: A casa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711753
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo I - Um encontro na madrugada

_Nahant, Massachusetts_

_31 de outubro de 1997_

Shisui olhou o relógio na parede pela quinta vez nos últimos dez minutos.

Por um lado, ficava satisfeito em ter um motivo para reclamar finalmente de Itachi ter feito algo errado – algo raro no senhor-eu-ando-sempre-na-linha -, por outro lado, Itachi nunca se atrasava. Em nada. A palavra 'atrasado' não existia no vocabulário de Itachi Uchiha.

Olhou para a rua pelo vidro do café, o mar a distância estava agitado, o tempo carregado para uma chuva forte que se anunciava.

Bateu os dedos na mesa, focando na música saindo do balcão e não no relógio na parede.

_Load up on guns, bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's over-bored and self-assured_

_Oh, no, I know a dirty word_

O turno de Itachi logo começaria, e não teriam tempo de conversar. Suspirou cruzando os braços para se proteger do frio quando alguém abriu a porta.

Olhou esperançoso para o grupo que entrava escapando da chuva que começava a cair, esperando ver os cabelos escuros e o rosto envergonhado pelo atraso, Sasuke provavelmente nos calcanhares do irmão reclamando da chuva. Nada.

Sua mente foi no comportamento de Itachi nos últimos dias. O rosto cada vez mais pálido e cansado, a expressão distante. A forma como ele parecia afastar Sasuke, ser até mesmo cruel com o irmão algumas vezes.

_Hello, hello, hello, how low_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low_

O telefone tocou de forma estridente no balcão até alguém atender.

Seu coração apertou no peito.

Algo não parecia certo.

Itachi era a pessoa mais gentil que conhecia. Estranho, introvertido, com sérios problemas para se socializar, mas ainda assim a pessoa mais bondosa em que podia pensar. Principalmente com o irmão mais novo.

_Hello, hello, hello, how low_

_Hello, hello, hello_

-Shisui! – Olhou para Anko, o rosto dela parecia preocupado lhe apontando o telefone. – É Itachi.

Antes mesmo de ela terminar já estava se erguendo rapidamente e pegando o telefone da mão dela.

-Ei, Merlin, quando disse que me daria bolo hoje, não pensei que fosse no sentido figurado. – Seu sorriso morreu quando como resposta recebeu silêncio. - Itachi?

Um soluço baixo, respiração trêmula.

Apertou o telefone, a garota no balcão o fitava com o rosto pálido, com certeza tendo percebido algo errado na ligação também.

-Itachi, o que aconteceu? Está chorando?

A respiração do outro lado acelerou, e não recebeu resposta.

-Itachi? Merlin, o que houve? – suavizou a voz, e seu sangue gelou quando identificou algo do outro lado da linha além da respiração e dos soluços do outro.

Gritos.

E então um estampido ensurdecedor.

Silêncio.

Olhou a garota com os olhos arregalados.

- _Shisui._

A voz dele parecia distante. Ouviu mais gritos, suas mãos trêmulas. Anko estava falando algo, mas não conseguia ouvir.

- _Salve Sasuke._

A linha ficou muda e derrubou o telefone no chão.

-Shisui! O que houve?

-Chame a polícia.

Já caminhava para a saída, Anko vinha logo atrás.

-Cacete Shisui! Espere. O que aconteceu?

-Tiros. Chame a policia para a casa dele agora!

-Shisui!

Alcançou a saída, a chuva já forte, e correu.

A casa dos Uchiha não ficava muito longe do café. Na verdade, nada ficava muito longe naquela ilha. Em minutos já estava vendo a grande edificação no topo da colina. A chuva já havia aumentado ao ponto de encher o caminho de lama enquanto subia pelo cascalho.

Seu coração batia acelerado no peito, vendo as portas e janelas abertas batendo com o vento, a chuva invadindo a casa. O portão escancarado, a bicicleta de Sasuke caída na entrada.

Não parou de correr até estar na sala, esquecendo do perigo que poderia encontrar.

Paralisou apenas ao encontrar o primeiro corpo.

Estava perto da escada, caído com os pés ainda nos últimos degraus, de bruços. Um tiro nas costas. Obito Uchiha.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou paralisado, vendo todo o sangue, mas acordou do choque quando ouviu novo estampido e um grito – de Sasuke -, e quando deu por si, estava correndo em direção ao som, saltando os degraus da escada.

O corpo de Mikoto Uchiha estava no corredor em direção aos quartos, um tiro no peito. Por cima do corpo dela, Fugaku Uchiha, ou imaginava que fosse. Não havia restado muito da cabeça.

Shisui sentiu bile lhe subir pela garganta. Desviou os olhos e continuou no corredor até a direção que ouvira o tiro.

Parte sua sabia que estava sendo estupido e deveria esperar a policia chegar. Não sabia o que encontraria ali.

Outra parte, uma mais forte, apenas pensava em Itachi ao entrar no quarto de Sasuke de supetão.

Ele esperava ver muita coisa ali. Itachi lutando contra um assassino. Ou pior, mais corpos.

Nunca aquilo.

A roupa dele estava suja de sangue, o cabelo longo solto cobrindo seu rosto. Parado no meio do quarto, rifle na mão. A porta do guarda roupa estava escancarada, marcas de tiro.

Um pé dele no peito de Sasuke, o segurando no chão, cano apontado para a cabeça do irmão mais novo que o fitava com os olhos arregalados.

-Itachi?

Os dois o fitaram ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke com a expressão apavorada como nunca vira na vida.

O rosto de Itachi parecia...vazio. Mesmo com as lágrimas caindo. Os olhos estavam distantes, como se nem mesmo o visse realmente ali. Por segundos, os três se fitaram. As sirenes como pano de fundo do lado de fora da casa. Cada detalhe que sempre estaria gravado na sua mente, a janela aberta e batendo, a chuva entrando na casa, os soluços de Sasuke.

Aqueles segundos em que o rosto de Itachi mudou.

O vazio dando lugar ao horror, ao medo.

A tristeza.

-Itachi, largue Sasuke. – Sua voz saiu estranhamente firme, as mãos em rendição, olhando um animal acuado.

Para sua surpresa, o rifle subiu, o cano saindo de Sasuke.

Apontado para seu peito.

Sasuke tentou sair debaixo do pé do irmão, e gemeu quando ele o apertou com mais força.

-Itachi, abaixe a arma. – Gritos lá embaixo. Segurou o choro, fitando o outro nos olhos. – Vamos lá Itachi, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas...isso não é você.

Uma risada trêmula do outro. Um sorriso estranho no rosto sujo de sangue.

O rifle mudou de direção novamente, as mãos trêmulas.

-Itachi? O que está fazendo, Itachi?

O cano abaixo do próprio queixo.

O sorriso.

-Cuide dele.

Ele nunca esqueceria. Aqueles meros segundos, em que se moveu tarde demais.

O estampido, o sangue respingando em seu rosto.

O grito de Sasuke.

O corpo de Itachi caindo no chão com um baque.

_A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial, a denial_

_A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial_

....................................................................

_Saitama, Japão_

_Dias atuais_

-Kanpai!

Naruto Uzumaki estava tendo um dia ruim. O que sendo ele, não era uma grande novidade.

-Você foi demitido de novo?

A voz de Neji estava tão resignada que deveria se sentir ofendido. Os olhos claros o fitaram de forma julgadora limpando os copos no balcão e fez um bico ofendido em resposta que não deveria ser possível para alguém que já passava dos trinta anos.

-O que você fez dessa vez?

-Não foi minha culpa. – Se defendeu se servindo uma nova dose. Antes que pudesse a virar o outro tomou da sua mão e o olhou de forma feia. – Qual é, Neji? Eu preciso disso.

-Você precisa ir para casa, tomar um banho, dormir e ir procurar emprego amanhã. Sério, Naruto. O que você fez?

Desistiu de tentar pegar o copo de volta. Sua cabeça estava rodando e a encostou na madeira do balcão. Neji suspirou após alguns segundos sem resposta. Fechou os olhos, ignorando os sons ao redor. As risadas no bar, a voz de Neji falando com alguém.

Havia cochilado um pouco na posição, provavelmente, e a próxima coisa que percebeu foi a mão fria na sua nuca.

-Vamos, eu te levo para casa.

Resmungou algo, e sentiu ele colocar seu braço nos ombros dele, a posição desconfortável pela diferença de altura.

-Eu posso ficar de pé. – Reclamou enquanto saiam para a noite fria em direção ao carro do outro. Neji não respondeu e bufou. – Eu bebi dois copos Neji.

-E não está parando em pé, de sono. Quando foi a última vez que dormiu, Naruto?

Não respondeu, não tendo defesa. Entrou no banco do carona e suspirou. Sabia que não tinha como se livrar do outro quando ele ficava assim.

O outro dirigiu em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas sabia que não seria assim por muito tempo.

-Hanabi está preocupada com você.

Bingo.

-Hanabi, ou você?

Mesmo com os olhos na estrada sabia que o outro estava franzido a testa com desagrado.

-Nós dois.

Para ele admitir isso deveria estar mesmo muito ruim.

-Ela disse que você não está se cuidando.

-Hanabi se mudou para meu prédio para me vigiar, não foi?

O silêncio do outro era a confirmação que precisava.

Sabia que ela e Konohamaru o convidando para jantar toda noite não era a toa. Os dois tinham até mesmo conseguindo a força uma chave do seu apartamento, e quando sumia um deles sempre aparecia lá para o chutar para fora da cama.

Tinha certeza que havia durado tanto no último emprego por causa dela o tentando deixar funcional.

Não conseguia nem mesmo se irritar com isso.

-Hinata não iria querer te ver assim, Naruto.

A frase quieta fez seu coração apertar e fechou a cara. Sentia uma grande vontade de abrir a porta do carro, mesmo em movimento, e fugir dali.

-Nem ela, nem as crianças.

-Neji, pare.

-Sabe que estou certo.

Por sorte já havia parado em frente ao apartamento. Abriu a porta antes mesmo do carro parar.

-Naruto. – Neji agarrou seu pulso, mas não o fitou, um pé já fora do carro. – Naruto, só estamos preocupados.

Ele sabia, realmente sabia disso.

-Eles iriam querer te ver feliz Naruto, não assim. Já faz um ano...

-Não importa! – o grito o surpreendeu. Neji afrouxou o seu pulso, mas não o soltou. Não tinha coragem de o olhar e ver sua expressão. – Não importa, eles não estão mais aqui para ver, estão?

Puxou seu pulso e dessa vez ele o deixou ir.

-Eu te ligo amanhã – Ofereceu de forma hesitante, como pedido de desculpas.

Não olhou para trás para ver ele tinha ouvido, entrando no prédio.

Fugir dos problemas era a única coisa que conseguia fazer na vida, afinal.

...............................

Havia um homem na porta do seu apartamento.

Por alguns segundos parou no corredor, conferindo se estava no andar certo. Não seria a primeira vez em que cometeria esse erro. No entanto, ali estava a ridícula porta laranja e florida que havia pintado com Himawari e Boruto no natal passado. Não tinha erro.

Avaliou o estranho de forma hesitante. Era alto, mais alto que ele. O rosto pálido e de feições aristocráticas lhe lembrava os Hyuuga, a diferença nos olhos escuros ao invés dos claros que se acostumara. Os cabelos eram muito escuros e batiam nos ombros, a postura ereta e confiante para alguém que estava parado em uma porta florida de um estranho quase meia-noite.

-Posso ajudar?

O homem o fitou, e se havia ficado surpreso não demonstrou.

Ótimo, mais uma pessoa estoica.

-Naruto Uzumaki?

-Depende. Quem é você?

O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma julgadora e cruzou os braços. Estava com sono demais para isso.

-Eu sou Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

O sotaque dele era estranho, carregado. Lhe lembrava o de alguém. O nome também lhe parecia familiar. Mas de onde?

-Shisui me falou de você.

Ah.

Esse Sasuke.

Isso explicava o sotaque. Americanos.

Suspirou, sabendo que não poderia se livrar disso.

-Quer entrar?

-Seria o ideal.

Sobrancelha erguida, expressão de desdém, um pouco irritada. Mesmo sendo ele a bater na casa de um estranho aquela hora. E realmente, como ele havia conseguido entrar no prédio?

-Você é do jeitinho que seu primo falou, sabe.

Ignorou a expressão ultrajada com seu tom e o deixou entrar.

..............................................................

A forma com que o homem avaliava sua casa com desgosto lhe lembrava bastante Hiashi sempre que vinha visitar.

E realmente, se não estivesse tão cansado ficaria irritado.

Tirou os livros do sofá e os colocou no balcão, dando espaço para que o outro sentasse. Ninguém poderia reclamar que não era educado.

-Café, chá?

O outro negou, fitando os porta-retratos na mesinha de forma descarada. Do jeito que Shisui havia dito, também.

Deu de ombros, fazendo o café para si, de olho no outro do balcão. Ele apertava uma pasta nas mãos, a expressão indiferente enquanto olhava ao redor.

-Se importa se eu fumar?

-A casa é sua.

Estava muito, mas muito tarde para isso.

-Shisui está no Japão também?

-Não.

Certo, sem conversa afiada então.

Ficou em silêncio, pensando o que o primo de Shisui podia querer com ele. Ele tinha algumas ideias da razão de Shisui o recomendar para alguém depois do último caso em que havia o ajudado, mas fitando o homem no sofá, ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que acreditaria nessas coisas.

Trouxe o café para a sala, acendendo o cigarro. O outro fez uma cara de desgosto e sorriu com isso. Apenas alguns minutos, mas já percebera que irritar o outro era divertido.

\- É verdade?

O outro tossiu, e então o fitou de forma analítica. Quase revirou os olhos com isso. Parece que lidar com Uchihas sempre seria difícil.

-Verdade?

-Os seus – ele apontou para as suas mãos enluvadas - ...talentos?

Então era sobre isso.

'Droga Shisui, que parte de nunca falar sobre isso não entendeu?'

-Se é o Sasuke que seu primo tanta fala. – Franziu o nariz, bebendo o café sem fitar o outro. – Não veio aqui sem ter certeza. Mas não sou o gênio aqui para saber.

Podia sentir o olhar julgador em seu rosto e soltou a fumaça apenas para o irritar mais.

-Isso eu percebi.

Certo, agora estava ofendido.

-Não sou eu que bato na porta dos outros no meio da madrugada para pedir ajuda.

A expressão do outro mudou, e não sabia a razão. Os ombros pareceram relaxar estranhamente.

-Rude, direto e idiota. É você mesmo, apesar de ele não ter dito que vivia de forma tão deprimente.

-Ei!

\- Eu não gosto de você, mas é meu último recurso.

Piscou aturdido. Parece que havia sido testado? O outro o ignorou.

-Poxa, obrigado...

\- Shisui disse que era confiável. Apesar do meu primo ser um idiota também, ele nunca errou com ninguém.

-Hum, você é mais falante do que ele falou.

Novamente foi ignorado.

-Eu não sei o quanto sabe sobre o que aconteceu com minha família.

-Shisui me contou algumas coisas.

O outro cruzou os dedos no queixo, o rosto analítico.

-...E eu pesquisei outras.

Admitiu cruzando os braços de forma defensiva.

-E o que essas...pesquisas falaram?

Desviou os olhos para o carpete, se sentindo desconfortável. Shisui não gostava de falar do assunto, imaginava que o primo seria do mesmo jeito. Mas lá estava ele perguntando aquilo.

-A família se mudou para o Estados Unidos na década de 50. Parte da família morreu nos anos 50, outra nos anos 90. Hoje só existem vocês dois, e alguns membros no Japão. Não há muito sobre o que aconteceu na década de 50, mas em 90...o filho mais velho matou os pais e o tio e se matou.

-Sabe algo. – a voz de Sasuke foi suave e quieta, e o fitou. A expressão dele estava pensativa. – Mas longe de ser o bastante. Aqui. – Ele apontou para a pasta. – Tem o que precisa saber. Quando ler me encontre amanhã nesse endereço. Esse é meu número, caso não vá.

Ele anotou algo em um bloco de notas e o entregou com a pasta. Recebeu de forma hesitante, ainda confuso com tudo que havia acontecido desde que o outro entrara ali.

Viu aturdido o outro se erguer.

-Vou indo, e desculpe pela hora. – O pedido de desculpas pareceu amargo, de alguém que não tinha costume de se desculpar.

-Espere aí, você não disse exatamente no que precisa de ajuda.

-Shisui me contou o que aconteceu com sua família. Como eles morreram.

Ele fitou os porta-retratos por alguns segundos. As fotos de Naruto com os filhos e Hinata, e Naruto se sentiu exposto.

Seus olhos se estreitaram de forma irritada. Quem aquele estranho pensava que era?

Antes que pudesse falar algo, Sasuke Uchiha o fitou, já perto da porta. A expressão dele, pela primeira vez na noite parecia diferente.

Era familiar.

-Essa pesquisa. – Ele apontou para a pasta. – Era da minha esposa. Um mês atrás, ela cometeu suicídio na casa em que meus pais foram mortos, ao viajar metade do país com minha filha sem eu saber.

Uma expressão familiar, realmente.

-Minha filha desapareceu no mesmo dia.

Era a mesma expressão que via quando olhava no espelho.

De quem havia perdido tudo.

\- E agora eu preciso de ajuda para a encontrar.

'Ou quase tudo.'

Antes mesmo que Sasuke Uchiha tivesse saído do seu apartamento, o deixando sozinho no sofá, olhando para o nada e segurando a pesquisa de uma mulher morta, Naruto sabia que iria o ajudar.

Ele entendia aquela dor bem demais para não o ajudar.

....................................


	2. Capítulo II - Seguindo os passos de uma mulher morta

Naruto não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, mas isso não era uma novidade.

A presença deles estava ali, em toda parte. Mesmo que não pudesse os ver, ele os sentia. Como um apego desesperado, e não _os deixava ir_. Ele vagava suas mãos pela mesa, pelas roupas e fechava os olhos. E eles estavam ali novamente.

Ele ouvia a voz de Himawari tentando o acordar suavemente. Ouvia os passos de Boruto no corredor, a voz dele reclamando sobre ir à escola.

Sentia Hinata deitada ao seu lado, o perfume dela nos lençóis da cama.

E ele não queria sair dali. Queria ficar em casa, se apegar aos últimos vestígios deles. Aos desenhos ainda na geladeira, as marcas na porta da cozinha da altura dos dois, as roupas de Hinata ainda no guarda-roupa.

Pela primeira desde que eles se foram, ele se interessava em algo na vida. Talvez fosse o caso, talvez fosse por Shisui ter o enviado – e ele devia sua vida a Shisui -, ou talvez, fosse o olhar de Sasuke Uchiha ao se despedir na noite anterior.

A pesquisa era detalhada e organizada, com clips de jornais, depoimentos e fotografias. Sakura parecia saber o que fazia. Havia pesquisado sobre ela. Estudante de psicologia que havia retomado a faculdade depois de anos, provavelmente largado depois de ter engravidado. A pesquisa parecia ser sua tese de conclusão, sobre doença psicogênica de massa.

Ela concluíra que tudo girava ao redor da casa.

A data de sua construção era 1901. Havia sido construída por um juiz que havia falecido no mesmo ano vítima de afogamento, e ficado inabitada devido ao isolamento da área e crenças populares pela proximidade com a casa das bruxas. Em 1954, os Uchihas haviam se mudado para lá. Alguns se estabeleceram em Salem, outros em Nahant.

Sakura havia colocado clips de jornais daquele mesmo ano sobre desaparecimentos na ilha, esporádicos. Sete pessoas haviam sumido, seis mulheres jovens sem nenhum envolvimento ou parentesco, e por último um adolescente, primo de uma das mulheres, em 1956. Não entendeu a principio a razão dela ter colocado isso na pesquisa, até perceber a data.

Nesse mesmo ano Tajima Uchiha, sua esposa e irmão mais novo haviam sido encontrados mortos na casa. A investigação concluiu que o filho mais velho, Madara Uchiha, havia cometido os crimes e depois se suicidado se enforcando na varanda. O único sobrevivente havia sido Izuna Uchiha, que continuou na ilha. O avô de Shisui.

Depois da morte dos Uchihas, os desaparecimentos pararam, o que levaram muitos a concluir que havia algum envolvimento com a família. Nenhum corpo dos desaparecidos foi encontrado. 

Em 1996, Fugaku Uchiha havia se mudado de Salem para a casa junto com a esposa e dois filhos. No ano seguinte, Itachi Uchiha havia assassinado o pai, a mãe e o tio na casa, e depois dado um tiro de espingarda na própria cabeça na frente do primo e irmão mais novo.

Sakura falava de um diário, mas ele não estava na pasta, e naquela parte a pesquisa ficava...um pouco estranha. Bagunçada, anotações nos cantos das páginas, frases desconexas parando de forma abrupta. No fim encontrou páginas impressas de sites recentes.

**Estudante de psicologia de Columbia comete suicídio em casa assombrada em Nahant, Massachusetts. Filha de sete anos desaparecida.**

Aparentemente, alguns moradores haviam a visto chegar no meio da madrugada com a filha e se hospedar em um hotel na cidade. Alguns alegaram comportamento estranho, paranoico. Desconfiando de um sequestro, um deles havia acionado as autoridades, mas todos os documentos estavam corretos.

Na semana em que ela passou por lá, as duas haviam visitado a casa com frequência. Quando questionada, ela havia mostrado os documentos da casa, que pertenciam ao marido, e dito que os dois pretendiam se mudar para lá.

As duas desapareceram na madrugada do sábado do hotel. No dia seguinte o carro de aluguel foi encontrado em frente a casa, o corpo no quarto em que Itachi Uchiha havia morrido, com um tiro na cabeça.

Sarada não estava no local.

Naruto pesquisou o caso na internet, e encontrou notas sobre o desaparecimento. Teorias sobre sequestro, tráfico de pessoas. Alguns dedos haviam sido apontados para Sasuke, apesar de ele estar no Japão quando tudo aconteceu. Aparentemente, os dois estavam separados há meses, organizando os papéis do divórcio.

As buscas estavam perto de ser encerradas, 23 dias era bastante tempo para uma criança de sete anos estar desaparecida.

Fitou a imagem de Sarada na foto do jornal. O rosto redondo, os óculos maiores que a cara, lhe lembrava Karin quando criança. E, no entanto, ao a fitar, só conseguia ver Boruto e Himawari.

Olhou para a janela da sala, a luz do sol que começava a nascer e suspirou. Fitou as mãos, as luvas de couro marrom e puxou a da mão direita devagar. Sua respiração ficou levemente descompassada e quase desistiu.

_'É meu último recurso.'_

Olhos tão tristes, expressão desesperada.

_'Foi um acidente, nenhum deles sobreviveu. O freio falhou, algum problema no sistema elétrico.'_

E ele sabia que não era verdade. Ele sabia o que havia causado aquilo.

_'Você vai perder tudo.'_

Tocou nas folhas, sentindo relevo nas notas escritas no canto das páginas e fechou os olhos.

_Olhos escuros tristes, tão tristes._

_Lágrimas. Raiva e medo._

**_Onde está sarada? Onde está SaradaSaradaSaradaSarada._ **

Os sentimentos de Uchiha Sasuke eram familiares demais. Sentia a dor dele como a sua e removeu a mão rapidamente, controlando sua respiração antes que tivesse um ataque de pânico.

Ao se acalmar, retomou a mão, hesitante. Mais longe, mais fundo.

Precisava ir _mais longe._

_Olhos verdes, cabelos pintados de rosa. O cheiro de café, barulho de carros do lado de fora da janela. Um pensamento, incessante._

**_É a casa, a casa, a casa._ **

Franziu o cenho.

**_EUNÃOQUEROMATÁ-LA._ **

Derrubou a pesquisa. Os papéis se espalharam no chão e se sentiu nauseado, colocando a luva rapidamente.

Enfiou as mãos nos cabelos, olhando o número anotado na mesinha, junto ao endereço.

\- Alô?

A voz do outro lado estava sonolenta, e em qualquer outra situação teria dito algo sobre vingança sobre a noite passada, mas mal conseguia falar naquele momento.

Era _dor demais._

-Eu vou te ajudar.

-Uzumaki? – a voz falou mais desperta. –Vai?

-Precisa me levar para lá. Eu preciso ver a casa.

-Quando pode ir?

Não havia hesitação alguma na voz do outro. Olhou ao redor, a casa vazia.

_'Por que é tão difícil os deixar ir?'_

-O mais rápido possível. – Pausa. – Você paga tudo, eu não tenho dinheiro nem do aluguel desse mês.

O barulho estranho quase lhe pareceu uma risada do outro lado. Alívio.

-Arrume as malas, vou te buscar as nove. Não se atrase.

O telefone ficou mudo antes que pudesse responder.

-De nada.

Bufou exasperado, e então olhou o telefone, e ponderou.

Antes que desistisse procurou o contato e fez a chamada. Ele atendeu no oitavo toque.

\- Oito meses sem me ligar e nem para olhar fuso horário?

Relaxou na cadeira. Havia esquecido como era bom ouvir a voz de Shisui depois de toda a bagunça.

-Você merece. Seu primo apareceu na minha porta meia-noite.

Shisui ficou silencioso por alguns segundos. Quando ele falou, a voz dele estava mais suave.

-Ele realmente foi.

-Pensou que ele não viria?

-Sasuke sempre foi...cético.

-Ele é rude, isso sim. – Shisui deu uma risada do outro lado. Cansada, diferente das que lembrava. – Onde você está?

-Nahant. – A voz dele também estava cansada. – Chefiando as buscas. Kakashi está aqui também.

-Por que não me ligou antes, Shisui?

-Você teria atendido?

Lembrou da razão de ter evitado Shisui.

_'Improvável.'_

-Então o mandou? Porque sabia que eu ia me envolver, que eu ia entender a dor dele. – Silêncio. – Você é um manipulador.

-Eu sei. –A voz dele saiu vulnerável. – Eu não posso a deixar morrer também, Naruto.

-Como sabe que ela está viva?

-Eu sei.

-Mas como?

-Eu...- A voz dele saiu hesitante. – Eu voltei a sonhar com Itachi. Todas as noites.

Ah, isso. Não sabia o que responder. Ele nunca sabia quando era sobre Shisui e Itachi. Lembrava de ter dito a Shisui que ele devia deixar Itachi ir embora.

Agora se sentia um hipócrita.

-Ela está viva. Ela está em Nahant. Mas não temos muito tempo de sobra, ele está ficando desesperado, Naruto.

Suspirou, passando a mão no rosto. Fitou a foto no jornal ainda no chão. O rosto redondo, um sorriso hesitante, óculos gigantes.

_'Papai? Vamos logo!'_

-Nós vamos a encontrar a tempo.

-É. Nós vamos. – Alivio. – E, Naruto?

-Oi?

-Você e Sasuke...vocês vão fazer bem um ao outro, em uma situação dessas.

Quase riu com isso.

-Eu duvido.

.....................................

-Eles vão matar um ao outro.

Shisui jogou o travesseiro na outra cama, acertando Kakashi.

-Você não sabe disso. – Resmungou. A maior parte da equipe já tinha ido embora. Ninguém além deles acreditava que Sarada ainda pudesse estar na ilha.

Shisui sabia que ela estava perto. E que precisavam ser rápidos.

-Eu conheço Naruto, muito bem. - O outro respondeu, puxando o travesseiro que havia batido nele e o abraçando, ainda enrolado nos lençóis. A tempestade tremenda havia os prendido no hotel e haviam aproveitado para dormir depois de noites insone. – E conheço o bastante do seu irmão. Aposto que eles tentam afogar um ao outro em dois dias.

-E eu aposto que eles se pegam em três. – A voz sonolenta de Anko veio de debaixo dos lençóis de Kakashi e suspirou com a pouca vergonha dos dois. Tinha certeza que antes de ir dormir ela não estava ali.

Foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes, ouvindo os dois se bicando.

-Sasuke e Naruto? Nunca.

-Sasuke não se divorciou de Sakura porque gostava de pau?

-Anko! – se engasgou com a pasta. – Pelo amor de Deus!

-Mas é verdade ué. E Naruto é neto do Jiraya.

-E o que isso quer dizer? – Kakashi perguntou ofendido, já que era o fá de carteirinha do velho.

-Ninguém passa pela criação do Jiraya sem aprender a aproveitar a vida. E aproveitar a vida é pegar o que tiver de bom que vem pela frente. E Sasuke é o que tem de bom.

-Pervertida.

Shisui sentiu uma dor de cabeça vindo.

-Eu me arrependo tanto de ter apresentado vocês dois.

.............................................................

-Pode repetir? Acho que não entendi.

Naruto engoliu em seco com o tom de Neji no telefone.

-Porque eu acho que ouvi você dizer que está embarcando para os Estados Unidos e teria ficado sem dizer nada se Hanabi não tivesse ido ao seu apartamento. Eu tenho certeza que me enganei, certo?

-Hum, não. Falou certinho.

-NARUTO!

-Desculpa! Parei. – Sasuke Uchiha o olhou de lado, os dois na fila de Check in, e o ignorou. – Olha, é para um caso, certo? Vou ajudar Shisui.

O outro parou do outro lado, surpreso. Como sabia que ficaria.

-Está falando a verdade?

-Juro pela Tenten que estou.

-Naruto... – a voz de Neji soou puta.

\- Eu juro que é verdade.

-Naruto...Eu, só. Se cuida, certo? E dê notícias. Hanabi fica preocupada.

Segurou o sorriso. Hanabi sempre era a desculpa.

-Dou sim. Até a volta, Hyuuga.

-Até a volta, loiro idiota.

Ele desligou antes que pudesse rebater.

-Só tem gente rude na minha vida.

-Namorado?

A pergunta do outro o surpreendeu por alguns segundos. O Uchiha parecia bem casual apesar de soltar aquela pergunta intima.

Entregou o passaporte, e ponderou sobre responder ou não, apenas para ser sacana. Então lembrou que teria que aguentar um voo de horas do lado do sujeito. O trem de Saitama para Tóquio já havia sido estranho o bastante.

-Cunhado. Melhor amigo.

-Hum.

Os dois foram em silêncio até a aeronave. Estavam na classe executiva, e nessas horas lembrava o quanto os Uchiha tinham dinheiro, Shisui trabalhava na polícia apenas porque gostava. Ele não sabia ao certo no que Sasuke trabalhava.

-No que você trabalha?

Para quê ficar na dúvida, certo?

-Promotor. Shisui disse que era jornalista?

-Desempregado. – Deu de ombros.

-E que de vez em quando a polícia consulta.

-De vez em quando _Shisui_ me consulta.

-Por conta dos... – Sasuke apontou para as suas mãos enluvadas.

Naruto tentou não rir do tom desconfortável do outro, mesmo que o rosto continuasse estoico. Sentou de forma confortável no avião.

\- Psicocospia. Percepção extra-sensorial que permite fazer associações relevantes de um objeto com o contato físico. Todo objeto tem um campo de energia que transfere conhecimento sobre ele. Sensações...lembranças. – O Uchiha o fitava de forma cética e sorriu. – Era isso que meu pai falava.

-Não existe evidência cientifica para isso.

-Não. – Admitiu. – Não existe.

Ah, aquela expressão analítica.

-Hum.

-Você não acredita nisso. Ou sobre Shisui ver seu irmão as vezes.

Se arrependeu da última parte, ainda mais ao ver os ombros do outro ficarem tensos.

-Não. Mas Shisui sim.

-Você confia muito em Shisui.

-Com minha vida. – Isso o surpreendeu. – E mais que isso, com a vida da Sarada.

Os dois não conversaram mais sobre o assunto durante todo o voo.

......................................................

Depois de um voo para Boston com escalas, uma viagem de meia hora de carro para Lynn e uma balsa para Nahant Naruto aprendeu muita coisa sobre Sasuke Uchiha. E principalmente sobre si mesmo. Por exemplo, que ele era um sobrevivente em não ter esganado o outro nas primeiras horas de voo.

Ele já sabia que os Uchihas eram estranhos. Não roncavam, acordavam bonitos, chamavam atenção e eram curiosos, mas fingiam que não. Porque longe de um Uchiha ser bisbilhoteiro.

Foi o que Shisui falou quando grampeou sua casa para _sua própria proteção_ depois que começou ao o perseguir para o ajudar em casos, quando acidentalmente o ajudou no primeiro. Ele nem devia estar lá quando aconteceu, estava fazendo uma matéria, e havia sido tudo culpa de Kakashi por ter o metido na história. E desde então nunca mais havia se livrado de Shisui.

O que havia salvo sua vida anos depois. Lembrava da noite, dos comprimidos, da overdose, ainda segurando o urso de Himawari. Da raiva que sentiu quando acordou no hospital ainda vivo. E depois da vergonha quando percebeu o que quase havia feito. Desde então não havia mais conseguido falar com Shisui, não depois de ter gritado com ele por salvar sua vida. De ter jogado a culpa nele pela morte da sua família, quando foi ele que entrou no caso porque quis, sabendo dos riscos. Sempre pensou se um dia alguém que ajudara a colocar na cadeia viria atrás dele.

Nunca imaginou que eles iriam atrás da sua família. Mesmo que nunca houvessem provado se havia sido ou não acidente, todos eles sabiam o que havia acontecido.

E a culpa era de Naruto por ter aceito o caso, não de Shisui.

Ainda assim, nunca havia conseguido pedir desculpas.

Agora era sua chance.

Se não matasse o primo dele antes.

-Estamos chegando?

-Vai perguntar isso a cada minuto?

Matar ele de irritação pelo menos era divertido. Ver a cara estupidamente bonita se contorcendo de raiva.

Quando avistou o farol, Sasuke soltou um suspiro aliviado.

Se não fosse por toda a tensão, Naruto teria rido.

......................................................

_Shisui abriu os olhos ao sentir a umidade. Olhou para baixo, e viu que estava imerso até a os joelhos na água escura. A única luz ao redor vinha a frente, uma brecha em algum ponto que filtrava a luz do sol._

_-Shisui._

_Virou, a água fazendo barulho ao redor._

_E lá estava ele. Não havia envelhecido nenhum ano desde que o vira. O rosto pálido, cabelo úmido._

_O abraçou, não se importando com a pele gelada. O sentiu afundar o rosto em seu ombro, o corpo trêmulo em seus braços._

_-Não temos tempo. – A voz dele era baixa, sussurrada._

_Ele se soltou devagar e segurou sua mão gelada, o puxando pela água._

_-Por aqui, ela está aqui._

_-Onde?_

_-Vem. – Ele continuou o puxando, a mão firme. – Vão machucá-la se a encontrarem._

_-Quem? Quem vai a machucar?_

_Antes que obtivesse uma resposta ele parou de forma abrupta. O rosto pálido fitando ao redor._

_-Ele está aqui._

Abriu os olhos e acordou, alguém batia na porta do quarto. Só então notou que havia dormido na poltrona, um mapa caído no chão.

-Shisui!

Sasuke.

Se ergueu, tropeçando em livros no chão. Kakashi devia ter ido os buscar no porto e o deixado dormindo.

Abriu a porta e em qualquer situação teria rido. Os dois estavam ensopados pela chuva. Sasuke parecia irritado, e Naruto com uma expressão satisfeita de quem tinha aprontado algo.

Até ele o ver. O sorriso morrendo.

\- Naruto. – Antes que o loiro pudesse dizer algo o abraçou. Ignorou o olhar surpreso de Sasuke ainda na porta, ou Kakashi com as malas. Abraçou Naruto com força, e quando ele retribuiu, sabiam mesmo sem trocar palavras.

Estavam perdoados.

-Muito bem. – A voz dele estava embargada quando o soltou. – Me levem para essa tal _casa._

.............................................

Ela ficava no topo da colina em uma subida íngreme e abandonada, acima das grutas mais próximas ao oceano. Não havia casas ao redor, e o edifício mais próximo era o farol. Claramente, ninguém gostava de passar por ali.

Shisui parou o carro na base da colina, e Naruto notou ele e Sasuke olhando a casa com o rosto pálido, os olhos distantes.

-Não precisa entrar. – Ouviu o sussurro de Shisui para Sasuke quando já saia do carro.

-Eu vou.

-Sasuke...

-É minha filha, eu vou.

Preferiu não ouvir mais, indo até o portão. Estava aberto, uma faixa amarela e preta ainda na porta demarcando a cena do crime. Segundo Shisui a equipe de busca havia saído do local dias atrás, focando em outras partes da ilha, e com a chuva lavando tudo o local lhe parecia totalmente abandonado.

Naruto focou na casa ao longe, e sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo.

Se assustou quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. Shisui parecia ainda mais pálido, e só podia imaginar o que ele estava sentindo sempre que via aquele lugar.

-Vamos.

Os três subiram em direção a casa.

.................................................................................

-Onde você...?

-Locais que provavelmente ela tocou. – O homem removeu as luvas as colocando no bolso, uma expressão sóbria que antes de...tudo acontecer, era tão rara no rosto dele. - O único problema é que as pessoas da busca devem ter tocado também, pode demorar um pouco.

Shisui já havia visto Naruto fazer aquilo várias vezes, mas era a primeira vez de Sasuke. Em qualquer outra situação teria rido do primo tentando parecer casual quando claramente estava muito curioso, os olhos não saiam do outro enquanto ele tocava o corrimão da escada, fechando os olhos.

Tentou não olhar muito ao redor – havia sido há alguns passos que Obito havia caído – e focar apenas no que acontecia. Olhou com certa curiosidade em como Sasuke estava perto do outro. Os dois haviam se bicado o caminho inteiro, e ainda assim ao que parece a viagem – e provavelmente a situação – havia criado uma estranha camaradagem entre os dois. Eles pareciam à vontade, mesmo com a expressão impaciente de Sasuke enquanto Naruto ficava quase um minuto em silêncio.

Shisui pensou, com certa tristeza, em como havia comentando várias vezes com Kakashi sobre apresentar os dois quando conheceu Naruto. O jornalista extrovertido e atrapalhado que iluminava tudo em que chegava perto. Nunca imaginou que seria assim.

Naruto não era mais o mesmo. Os olhos dele pareciam tão quebrados.

Ouviu uma tomada de ar abrupta. Sasuke estava tenso, uma mão levantada. Segurou seu pulso e balançou a cabeça, já sabendo o que iria acontecer. Naruto abriu os olhos, uma expressão distante.

- _Sarada._ – A voz dele estava baixa, angustiada. – _Se esconda de mim. Corra da mãe._

-Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou confuso. Shisui apertou mais seu pulso e fez sinal de silêncio. Naruto subiu as escadas, a mão sempre no corrimão.

-Ele está imerso. O siga.

Sasuke o olhou de forma incerta, mas obedeceu, os dois seguindo o loiro que soltou o corrimão, tocando a parede e murmurando coisas baixas.

- _Onde está você, docinho?_ – a voz dele saiu mais alta, um tom diferente do anterior. Mais cruel. – _Apareça para a mamãe._

Naruto tomou um caminho conhecido, e os dois Uchihas ficaram tensos ao se aproximarem daquele lugar.

Shisui ainda podia ouvir o tiro. Ver a expressão triste de Itachi se fechasse os olhos. O grito de Sasuke.

Naruto estava no guarda-roupas. Ainda era o mesmo, as mesmas marcas de destruição. Havia uma marca de sangue no chão, demarcando onde Sakura havia sido encontrada, contornada por giz branco.

- _Você está aqui, docinho? Eu vi você, Sarada._

Naruto abriu a porta, e então pausou, a soltando de vez.

- _Não._ – A voz saiu firme. – _Minha filha não, seu maldito_.

-Naruto? – a voz de Sasuke saiu tão alarmada quanto a sua quando o loiro se ajoelhou no chão de vez.

- _Não!_

Shisui ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, vendo Naruto colocar uma mão na cabeça, fazendo um sinal que conhecia bem.

-Temos que pará-lo!

Sasuke o olhou com a expressão angustiada. Ele havia entendido também.

Segurou o ombro do outro puxando a mão que ele apontava em sinal de tiro para a própria cabeça, mas ele ainda parecia em transe uma mão encostada no chão.

\- Me ajude, Sasuke, tire a mão dele do chão! Coloque a luva.

_-_ _Saia saia, de onde está se escondendo._

Sasuke paralisou no meio do caminho, os olhos arregalados. A voz de Naruto estava distante. Viu alarmado sangue escorrendo do nariz dele.

- _Onde ele deve estar, hum?_

-Sasuke, ajude aqui,

- _Encontrei você, Sasuke._

Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados, a expressão vazia mudando para horror por segundos.

- ** _EleasmatouasmatouasmatouasmatouOMATOU._**

-SASUKE.

- **HASHIRAMANÃO.**

O outro piscou e correu, arrancando a mão de Naruto do chão e o puxando para si com uma força que surpreendeu Shisui.

Naruto se debateu nos braços dele, gritando o nome desconhecido sem parar, até parar de forma abrupta.

Inconsciente. 


	3. Capítulo III - Os segredos da casa e do monstro

-Não há nada de errado com ele...

-Ele parece bem para você?

Em qualquer outra situação Shisui poderia ter rido da cara de Sasuke para a enfermeira.

-...Além de exaustão. – Ela finalizou, escolhendo ignorá-lo e focar em Shisui. – Algumas horas de descanso e ele ficará bem. Está um pouco desidratado, por isso os fluídos.

Claro que Naruto não devia estar se cuidando.

-Ele vai passar a noite aqui em observação.

-Isso porque não tem nada de errado com ele... – Sasuke resmungou baixo, sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama onde Naruto dormia. Ele parecia estranhamente possessivo daquele jeito, para quem mal conhecia o outro.

Shisui a olhou com um pedido de desculpas. Ela bufou, ajeitando as cobertas de Naruto, fitando o Uchiha mais novo irritada.

Enquanto outras enfermeiras olhavam Sasuke de forma interessada...

-O horário de visita termina em meia-hora.

...Essa parecia que o chutaria assim que fosse possível.

-Certo.

Quando a mulher saiu Sasuke suspirou, relaxando.

-Sabia que isso aconteceria?

-Não. – Respondeu cansado, olhando Naruto. As olheiras proeminentes, o rosto mais magro. – Nunca o vi agir assim.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, uma mão tocou a testa do outro.

-Ele está febril.

A mão permaneceu onde estava, a expressão preocupada. Shisui preferiu não comentar sobre isso.

-Sasuke, aquilo que ele disse...

Os ombros dele ficaram tensos novamente, a expressão se tornando vulnerável de uma forma que raramente via.

-Foi o que Itachi me falou.

Foi o que imaginava.

-Eu...vi ele atirar neles. – Sasuke nunca falava sobre aquilo, não sabia o que havia mudado, ou o que dizer. – Eu me escondi no guarda-roupas. Ele me achou. Você viu o resto.

Assentiu, em silêncio. Sasuke passou a mão no rosto.

-Ele não queria me matar.

-Sasuke...

-Eu vi nos olhos dele. Itachi não queria me matar. Assim como Sakura nunca machucaria Sarada.

-Eu sei.

-Eles se mataram para não...

Ele não terminou, não precisava. Sasuke estava exausto. A expressão dele era de um homem perdido, agora sem a fachada fria que sempre levava.

-Eu sei.

Um grunhido os fez olhar para a cama.

-Naruto?

Os olhos azuis se abriram grogues.

-Como se sente? – Sasuke o olhou como se fosse um idiota quando perguntou isso. Naruto franziu o cenho, aos poucos ficando mais alerta.

-Como se tivesse sido pisado por um mamute grávido. – Seus lábios se curvaram com a resposta grogue, apesar da situação. Os olhos azuis se abriram mais, alertas. Ele tentou se erguer e Sasuke o empurrou de volta para a cama. – O diário.

-Diário?

Ele olhou de um para o outro, ainda parecendo desorientando.

-Sakura estava com um diário na mão.

Sasuke o olhou de forma perdida.

-As coisas que acharam com ela estão na delegacia. Eu vou...

Naruto agarrou seu braço com força, os olhos azuis mais frenéticos.

-É a _casa._ Ele as matou na _casa._ Todas elas. E... _Hashirama._ Eia matar _Izuna._

A fala dele estava tão apressada que era quase incoerente.

-Naruto, se acalme.

Ele soltou seu braço.

\- Eles leram o _diário._

Os olhos se fecharam, bem a tempo de a enfermeira chegar e os expulsar.

Eles se entreolharam.

......................................................

Havia um diário.

Os policias que primeiro chegaram na casa pensaram que era um livro. Ainda estava com os pertences, onde os dois averiguavam agora no deposito da delegacia.

Shisui abriu o saco com cuidado, os dois colocando luvas. A capa de couro era desgastado, as folhas amareladas, e a escrita cuidadosa e organizada. Não havia identificação além de uma sigla no canto direito, T.U.

-Eu reconheço isso. – Sasuke franziu o cenho, abrindo as páginas com cuidado. – Eu lembro de Itachi andando com isso. Ele disse que era um livro.

\- Parece um livro. As letras até mesmo parecem digitadas de tão perfeitas. Como foi parar nas mãos de Sakura?

-Provavelmente foi com a caixa da casa que levei para Nova Iorque. Eu disse que ela podia pegar o que quisesse para a tese.

Havia algo ali. Naruto parecia tão desesperado sobre isso. Sasuke começou a folhear as páginas quando Kakashi enfiou a cabeça na porta.

-Pediu para que checasse sobre Hashirama.

-Achou algo?

O outro assentiu, a expressão sombria.

-Hashirama Senju foi o adolescente que desapareceu em 56, semanas depois de Toka Senju também ser dada como desaparecida.

Shisui era um idiota. Sabia que reconhecia esse nome.

-Tem mais. Na época que ele desapareceu acharam que ele e Madara tinham fugido da ilha. Os dois eram inseparáveis.

Shisui lembrava de seu avô quando era vivo falar do irmão com pesar. Ele nunca acreditou que Madara fosse uma má pessoa, apesar de nunca negar que ele poderia ter matado os pais. Ele odiava o pai. Izuna não parecia gostar muito dos pais também.

Ele havia mencionado os Senju apenas uma vez. Haviam se mudado do Japão em 1956, mas quando os primos sumiram e foram dados como mortos, eles haviam retornado para lidar com a tragédia.

-Shisui?

A voz de Sasuke saiu de uma forma que o alarmou. Olharam para a mesa onde ele ainda estava de pé sob a luz da luminária, vendo o diário. O rosto dele estava branco como giz.

-Sasuke?

-Esse diário é de Tajima Uchiha.

-O pai de Madara?

O viu apertar as mãos na mesa, os olhos vidrados em algo nas páginas.

-A princípio parece uma história realmente, mas quando se sabe o que aconteceu, quando se tem os fatos sobre tudo isso...quando se liga os fatos tudo...tudo faz sentindo.

-Sasuke, do que está falando? – Afastou a mão dele para ver o que havia o deixado tão nervoso.

\- Ele narra _tudo._ As coisas que ele fez com as mulheres que sumiram. A mulher dele sabia, o irmão dele sabia. O que ele fazia com elas. O que ele fazia com o próprio _filho._

Shisui escaneou as páginas. Não havia nomes nos textos, apenas siglas e uma história narrada como um grande conto macabro, mas Sasuke tinha razão, como se sabia das peças certas, o quebra-cabeça começava a se juntar.

Tajima Uchira era _um monstro._ E os horrores que haviam se passado na casa eram além do que podiam ter sequer imaginado.

-Shisui, é do hospital. – Kakashi tocou seu ombro, o tirando do torpor. – Naruto acordou. Eles não estão conseguindo o segurar lá.

Com isso Sasuke levantou o rosto, alerta.

-Eu vou o buscar e trago ele aqui. – Apaziguou. Ele parecia prestes a cair ali mesmo. As vezes esquecia que Sasuke não estava acostumado com o que via diariamente. Se até ele havia ficado abalado, não conseguia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça do primo.

Sabia que estava certo quando ele nem mesmo reclamou.

..........................

-Shisui!

Naruto já estava no estacionamento do hospital quando chegou, a roupa em desalinho com certeza vestida às pressas.

Não tinha certeza se ele havia recebido alta ou fugido, mas ele praticamente se jogou nele quando o viu, agarrando seu braço. O corpo trêmulo, os olhos urgentes, o rosto ainda parecia febril.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca ele já estava falando rapidamente, o puxando de volta ao carro.

-Eu vi tudo, na casa, eu vi tudo, Shisui. E foi tudo tão...tão horrível. Eles estão todos lá, todos eles estão presos lá.

Ele pareceu bambear e se apoiou no carro, a respiração acelerada, os olhos dilatados. Conhecia os sinais, bem perto de um ataque de pânico.

-Naruto, respire comigo.

Ele puxou uma golfada de ar, enquanto tentava o acalmar, a voz dele continuou, rápida e urgente.

\- Tajima era obcecado pelo filho. Ele o queria para si. A mulher e o irmão dele sabiam dos abusos e não faziam nada. Ele as procurava mais parecidas com Madara possível, ele dizia a ele que as matava para não matá-lo. Ele fazia o filho se sentir culpado pela tortura e os assassinatos que cometia.

Shisui conseguia imaginar Madara sem poder agir por medo, culpa, mesmo sendo uma vítima do pai.

\- Madara tentou fugir do controle dele, e Tajima pegou Hashirama por ciúmes. Ele o torturou. Ele fez o fez _mata-lo._ Ameaçou matar Izuna. Madara matou a família para proteger o irmão e... Você não parece surpreso?

Naruto o olhou confuso.

-Estava no diário.

-Você leu o diário?! – A expressão dele era tão horrorizada que pausou sem reação.- Não, não Shisui! Não era para ler!

Naruto começou a entrar em pânico novamente, e o fez entrar no carro antes que alguém saísse do hospital e o arrastasse de volta.

-Me explique quando se acalmar.

O outro balançou a cabeça, a mesma expressão de horror no rosto.

-Eles estão presos lá, você não entende? O diário é a ponte dele, é como ele os atrai para a casa. Itachi, Sakura, ele os faz matar quem eles amam, como fez Madara matar Hashirama, então os prende lá. Cadê o Sasuke?

-Na delegacia.

-Ele leu? Liga agora!

Obedeceu, para acalmar o outro. Sentiu seu coração acelerar quando o número deu desligado. Ligou para Kakashi, colocando no viva-voz.

-Shisui?

-Passa para Sasuke. – pediu urgentemente.

-Ele não está com você? Ele saiu logo depois.

Os dois se entreolharam, a mesma realização no rosto.

Eles sabiam onde Sasuke estava.

Na _casa._

..........................................

Shisui nunca havia dirigido tão rápido na vida. Quando chegaram na colina, o carro de aluguel estava no portão escancarado.

Naruto saltou do carro ainda em movimento e xingou, o seguindo logo atrás. Como um _déjà vu_ estranho, logo que chegou na sala ouviu os tiros no andar de cima. Naruto já desaparecia pela escada, e ao chegar ao corredor, o viu parar de forma abrupta no quarto.

O mesmo maldito quarto.

Sasuke estava de frente ao guarda-roupas, arma em punho apontada para a porta, onde havia atirado. Quando ele se virou na direção deles, viu a mesma expressão distante que havia visto em Itachi naquele dia, a arma subindo para a própria cabeça, o maldito diário na mão.

Não podia perder Sasuke também, não assim. Não para aquela maldita casa também.

Anos atrás, Shisui havia parado naquela mesma porta, mãos erguidas em um gesto aplacador, tentando em vão salvar a vida de uma criança, e da pessoa que amava, e havia saído apenas com um deles vivo.

Diferente dele, Naruto, que nunca fazia o que se esperava, em um piscar de olhos havia saltado em cima de Sasuke.

-Naruto!

Shisui não teve como reagir, apenas os viu no chão brigando pela arma como um gato de rua. Viu aturdido o outro morder a mão de Sasuke quando pensou que poderia perder, a arma voando em sua direção, o diário sendo jogado longe.

-Merda, acorda! – Naruto xingou, e novamente o surpreendeu quando na falha de acordar o outro com um tapa, ele fez o menos esperado.

Primeiro uma mordida na mão.

Agora um beijo.

Esperava um dia rir disso ainda. Ainda mais quando Sasuke pareceu acordar, as mãos agarrando o cabelo do outro e o puxando para mais perto.

Maldita Anko que sempre acertava.

Os dois teriam continuado se beijando se não tivesse tossido.

Se largaram, Sasuke grogue.

Naruto saiu de cima dele, respirando rapidamente e sem nenhuma vergonha na cara. Em segundos ele estava no guarda-roupas. Sasuke o olhou confuso pedindo uma explicação, mas também não sabia.

-Isso! – Naruto gritou.

Havia um buraco na parede. Uma porta pequena.

Pequena o bastante para passar uma criança.

-Ela estava escondida no guarda-roupas e encontrou a porta. Me ajudem a empurrar isso. – Naruto comandou e logo os dois se moveram. - As paredes da casa são ocas, tem tuneis abaixo dela, para a gruta. Era lá que Tajima as levava. É lá que ela está. Ela não sabe como voltar, ela está perdida lá embaixo.

Atrás do guarda-roupa havia a entrada, e Shisui sentiu a esperança o tomar.

-Sarada... – Sasuke sussurrou. – Ela está...?

-Viva. Por isso você atirou no guarda-roupas, ele queria que você fosse atrás dela para a matar. – Naruto confirmou. – Mas temos que agir logo, não temos tempo.

-Por que não...- então lembrou. – As grutas. A maré enche nesse fim de mês. Era isso que Itachi queria me mostrar, está tudo inundando lá embaixo e ela não consegue sair.

-Foi assim que o primeiro morador morreu afogado. Era assim que Tajima matava, ele as deixava amarradas lá embaixo. Vão para as grutas na praia, chamem Kakashi e uma ambulância. Eu vou entrar por aqui.

Os Uchihas abriram a boca para protestar, mas Naruto os cortou.

-Se ficarem mais um segundo aqui, ele vai tentar controlar Sasuke. Tem que sair da casa, agora. Além disso não vão saber voltar. Eu vou.

-Como?

Naruto tirou as luvas.

-Eu sei de todos os segredos dessa casa.

..................................................

Era uma má ideia.

Uma terrível ideia.

Mas a única ideia.

Naruto engatinhou pelos tuneis, tentando não pensar em como poderia sufocar lá embaixo. Suas mãos percorriam a parede, tentando não emergir no horror que elas possuíam. Nos gritos de dor, o sofrimento de Madara.

 _'Asalveasalveasalve'_ O mantra incessante, em diferentes vozes parecia o guiar. Sakura, Itachi, Mikoto, Madara. Podia sentir o desespero deles para a salvar.

Podia sentir a malicia vinda da casa. Dele. Estava em toda parte. O controle em vida, exercido também na morte.

-Não pode me controlar, não tenho medo de você. Eu vou salvá-la, e depois queimar esse lugar e salgar teus ossos, desgraçado. – Prometeu.

O túnel expandiu, e caiu sem aviso. Emergiu na água fria que batia até seu peito. Olhou ao redor alerta.

-Sarada! – gritou várias vezes, os dentes começando a trincar na água fria. Um barulho o fez se virar. Silhuetas nas pedras acima da gruta. Sombras, mas que podia as reconhecer enquanto se expandiam e sumiam na sua visão.

_'Aqui. Ela está aqui.'_

Naruto subiu pelas pedras com dificuldade. Era o ponto mais alto da gruta, um declive, e só por isso não havia sido coberto pela água.

Se perguntava como ela teria conseguido chegar até ali quando os olhos grandes e escuros o fitaram.

Ela estava ali, encolhida nas pedras. O corpo magro e trêmulo, os lábios azulados pelo frio. Notou a fenda acima das pedras, de onde ela tinha conseguido pegar água da chuva. Seu coração doeu ao ver o pequeno aparato engenhoso criado para capturar qualquer coisa que vinha quando a maré subia perigosamente.

E ele soube ali, que aquela menina sobreviveria a tudo na vida.

-Sarada. – Falou suavemente. - Seu pai está te esperando.

...............................

Quando Naruto saiu da gruta para ser recebido por um time e uma ambulância na praia, a menininha estava bem agarrada a seu pescoço.

Ela só o soltou quando viu Sasuke.

Naruto ficou algum tempo ali, fitando os dois entrando na ambulância. O sorriso aliviado no rosto dele era de quem tinha ganhado seu mundo de volta.

Shisui tocou seu ombro enquanto uma equipe o checava por ferimentos.

-Temos que destruir o diário. –O outro assentiu. – Quando isso acontecer...Não vai mais vê-lo.

Shisui desviou os olhos para o mar.

\- Naruto? – Perguntou quietamente. - Você disse que eles estavam presos na casa, como ele...?

Deu de ombros: - Acho que ele apenas te amava demais.

Shisui sorriu com isso, conformado.

-Então, o mínimo que posso fazer é o deixar ir.

Naquele momento, sentiu uma onda o varrer.

Era hora de deixar os seus irem também.

**..............................**

**Criança desaparecida em Nahant é encontrada viva depois de 25 dias presa em uma gruta.**

**..........................**

**Criança de sete anos sobrevive quase um mês sozinha, veja como.**

**.........................**

**Corpos das pessoas desaparecidas há mais de 60 anos resgatados em gruta.**

**...........................**

**Casa dos horrores: O monstro de Nahant revelado depois de 60 anos.**

**...........................**

**Incêndio em casa em Nahant destrói edificação centenária.**

Construída em 1901 pelo antigo Juiz Jeremy Crick, ela foi palco de crimes horrendos ao longo dos anos (ver pág. 22). Corpos em tuneis subterrâneos, fotos de tortura e mais foram encontrados na casa durante investigação de desaparecimento de criança.

A policia investiga se o incêndio foi acidental ou provocado.

**........................**

**Vandalismo em cemitério local**

Tumba foi arrombada nessa quinta-feira (27). O túmulo profanado pertencia a Tajima Uchiha, o monstro de Nahant (ver pág. 17). Policia desconfia de parentes das vítimas, mas o crime ainda segue sem solução. 'Abriram o túmulo, queimaram e salgaram os ossos' Coveiro esclarece. 'Era uma prática comum para se livrar dos maus espíritos das bruxas.'

**............................**

**Fórum**

**Vocês acham que Tajima Uchiha era um bruxo?**

**Gotogo:** Disseram que encontraram sinais de bruxaria no porão. Os suicídios que vieram depois na casa podem ser um feitiço.

 **Sionnach7:** Bruxas não existem, mas monstros sim. E eles são todos bem reais e humanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Shisui e Naruto Winchester
> 
> AÊEE, finalizando aqui. No próximo o epílogo.


	4. Epílogo

_Nova Iorque, EUA._

_Seis meses depois_

-Mas como você tem de encostar a mão para funcionar? E se encostar o pé?

Naruto tentou não rir da expressão de Sarada enquanto os dois olhavam o céu deitados na grama. Os óculos dela escorregavam na cara por conta do suor, um livro aberto no peito, o nariz franzido em concentração.

Era uma manhã quente, o céu azul e sem nuvens, e aproveitavam a sombra que conseguiam no momento no parque, fugindo do apartamento abafado. Havia se mudado para o mesmo prédio deles naquele mês, mas só havia conseguido trazer o restante das suas coisas de Saitama naquela semana.

Os Hyuuga haviam o ajudado e voltado ao Japão na noite anterior, mas Sarada não o deixou ficar sozinho por muito tempo, batendo em sua porta as cinco da manhã.

Para seu horror a menina tinha o hábito do pai de bater na porta alheia nas horas mais estranhas

-Eu não sei, mas só funciona assim. – Mostrou a mão enluvada e ela assentiu com um 'hum' característico que lembrava _alguém._

-Mas você tem que encostar os cinco dedos?

Piscou aturdido com a pergunta. Nunca havia pensado nisso. Os dois sentaram abruptamente, uma expressão abismada no rosto, sorrindo excitados.

Naruto começou a tirar a luva para testar, mas claro que alguém tinha que atrapalhar a festa. Sasuke agarrou seu pulso e os fitou nada impressionado. Os dois fizeram um bico desgostoso e ele revirou os olhos, sentando na grama com eles.

Shisui deu uma risada de onde estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore com Anko e Kakashi jogando baralho.

-Um para uma criança. - Sasuke deu o sorvete de Sarada, ajeitando os óculos dela na cara com um pequeno sorriso, que ela respondeu angelicamente. E então lhe estendeu o chá gelado com uma expressão irritante. – E aqui o da outra criança.

\- Não me ofendo, se é de graça.

Sarada disfarçou uma risada e Sasuke a olhou ultrajado.

Em algum momento ela perambulou para a passagem em que as pessoas corriam com os cães, uma expressão conhecida já de quem iria pedir para acariciar os animais que conseguisse. Naruto sorriu de forma carinhosa ao lado de Sasuke que a vigiava para que não se afastasse demais.

-Sabe, devia ceder de uma vez e dar um cãozinho a ela.

-Não é assim que funciona, não posso ceder a tudo.

-Mas olha Sasuke. Olha a carinha dela.

-Naruto, não.

-E um gato?

-Por que _você_ não arruma um cachorro?

-Porque eu acabei de arranjar emprego, não sei como vai ser meu horário.

-E eu tenho tempo para cuidar de cachorro?

-A gente cuida junto. – Abraçou os joelhos, encostando o rosto neles.

-Hum.

-Não é um não.

-Você é ridículo.

-E você adora esse ridículo. – Bateu o ombro no dele.

-Há!

-Sua filha me adora pelo menos.

Viu um repuxar de lábios dele e se deu como vitorioso.

Shisui havia se juntado a Sarada, que estava agarrada com um labrador com uma cara de felicidade e Naruto sabia que logo ele cederia. Olhou para cima para falar isso, e encontrou os olhos escuros o fitando profundamente. Como de costume, sentiu seu rosto corar, ficando encabulado. Sasuke sorriu com isso, abaixando o rosto e o beijando rapidamente.

-Sasukeeeee. Não me pega de surpresa, seu bastardo. – O empurrou, ou tentou. O outro agarrou seus braços e os dois caíram na grama. Ele o segurou com facilidade depois de alguma luta, uma expressão arrogante no rosto. – Eu te deixei ganhar.

-Claro que deixou.

Naruto sorriu. Livrou uma mão e removeu a luva, o outro o fitando intensamente. Os dedos tocaram a pele fria.

 _'Eu adoro esse ridículo'_ Ouviu em alto em bom som e deu uma risada.

-Eu sabia, me adora.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

-Posso te beijar agora? – sussurrou.

-Deve.

Ele não precisou esperar uma segunda ordem.

Quando ele o largou finalmente, o puxou para seu peito, os dois fitando o céu.

-Um cachorro pequeno. – Sasuke suspirou em derrota.

- _Ayee._

-Porque _quando_ formos morar juntos...

-Bem confiante Uchiha.

-...Vai ser em apartamento, nunca uma _casa._

Não tinha como refutar isso. Não mesmo.

-Combinado.  
.......  
  



End file.
